The present invention relates to a sliding case mounting device which comprises two maintain rails fixed to two opposite lateral sides of a sliding case for quick loading/unloading of the sliding case.
Regular diskdrives and CD-ROMs are now commonly made slidable so that they can be conveniently detachably installed in the mainframe of a personal computer. When a sliding diskdrive or CD-ROM is inserted into parallel tracks inside the mainframe, it is then fixed in place by screws. When to unload the sliding diskdrive or CD-ROM, the screws must be removed. Therefore, this installation procedure is somewhat complicated.